


Lovers and Partners

by TheGaySatanist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bank Robbery, Blue tie, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) Likes it Rough, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Using the tie to tie Cas up, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaySatanist/pseuds/TheGaySatanist
Summary: The biggest robbery they've done so far. Sam, Dean, and Cas all are anxious for the next day. So when Sam leaves for the night, Cas surprises Dean with something new to them.





	Lovers and Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this kinda in the moment and I changed, or will change the song lyrics to fit the story. I'm planning on more chapters, but I've still got to write them. Enjoy and go to end for more notes!

**You'll never take us alive**

 

"You sure you want to do this one Dean? This isn't some small town safe, it's a national bank."

"And once we pull it off Sam, we'll be rich," tossing a loaded gun into the duffle bag, Dean reached for another to load, "so long as we all keep the mask on we'll be in the clear, last time was to close with that hostage"

Rubbing his still scratched jaw, Cas nodded in agreement. It's better that the stupid bitch got him than Sam or Dean. They were both assumed dead, and Cas was just missing from his Catholic community college. They still pray for him on the Christan news, which happens to be the only channel a lot of these motels got.

 

**We swore that death will do us part**

 

"Hey, I'm heading out for the night. I need to blow off some steam." Grabbing the keys from Dean, Sam left the room.

"Grab me some pie!" 

"Sure thing!"

 

**They'll call our crimes a work of art**

 

"Well enough packing for tonight," Dean said, standing at the edge of the bed "tomorrow we can clean up the last of our stuff, hit the reserve then leave for the wilderness to hide out the cops"

"We'll have to wait it out longer than usual Dean, more people will be after us. I don't think we should do this one, it's to big of a risk," standing up, Cas went over to Dean, and hugged him around his waist, burying his head into the taller man's chest.

"I don't want to lose you"

Cas felt Dean sigh, and then his arms around him. He melted into the embrace, wanting to soak up every little thing that was Dean. His smell, his hair, his stupid obsession over pie.

"I don't want to lose you either Cas, and I'm not going to. We are going to get through this 'till the very end. Remember the vows we took?"

Nodding slightly, Cas recalled that day. It had been a few months since he had ran away from the college. The one that his stuck up aunt made him go to, in silent prayers and hopes that he could be cured of his gayness. She never told the school, but everyone suspected. And at this college, the nuns and priests had complete control and power. They could smack you up as much as they wanted, and they would stick up for each other, so no one ever got removed.

Then Cas met Dean. As a punishment for missing church, they sent Cas out to clean the rooms at the cheap motel the college owned. He had knocked on the door, and was waiting for a reply from inside, when the door opened to a smoking hot man wrapped in a towel fresh from the shower.

What could have been a terribly embarrassing moment turned into the greatest sex of Cas's life. It only got better the more time he and Dean went at it.

They had gotten married at a simple court room, with Sam as the witness and best man. Dean gave Cas his mothers wedding ring, and Cas gave Dean his purity ring. A little inside joke the three had cooked up.

"Cas," Deans voice broke through the happy memories, "do you remember the vows we took?"

Cas lifted his head, and looked into the greenest eyes he ever saw, and recited the line.

"'Til death do us part'"

 

**You'll never take us alive**

 

Dean leanes down to kiss Cas, slow and steady. Savouring the feeling of him next to himself.

Moving his hands to shed the trench coat off of Cas, Dean slowly backed Cas up to the bed. As soon as Cas broke the kiss to sit down, Dean threw off his own jacket. Once it's off, Dean leans over Cas, and kisses him a little more rough than the last one. Hands race everywhere, undoing every button and every zipper in the way.

Crawling farther up the bed, the kiss get more heated and never breaks for more than a second. Deans hand this entire time and slowly been moving down to hook a thumb under Cas's underwear. He pulled away from the kiss and reattached himself to Cas's neck. Working his way down, and sucking hickeys a long the way.

As he kissed down past Cas's pelvis down to his thigh, Dean pulled the last of the smaller man's clothing off, throwing it over the side of the bed. 

With his nose nestled by Cas's knee, Dean licked all the way up his thigh right to the base of Cas's cock, causing Cas to moan in sheer pleasure. It seemed no matter what, Dean always managed to make Cas squirm right away.

Swirling his tongue around the head, Dean was teasing Cas, he knew was about to happen.

Cas let out a half sigh moan sound that sounded like a word, one he had never said before.

"Stop"

Dean stopped, he pulled his head back on confusion. Cas never wanted Dean to stop before, what was wrong?

"What is it Cas?" He climbed up to lay next to him, wanting to sort out whatever was going on in Cas's head.

"You, you know how..." words were faltering him.

"Do I know what? You can share your thoughts with me, you know that right?"

A little nod was all Dean got in response.

Dean reached over to pull Cas's chin over so he could look him on the eyes.

"Cas, I can't know what you want if you don't tell me, I don't want to do anything you don't like"

"I know, it's all great, I love you Dean, and I want to show that. It's not just only that, but I, I think I'm ready." Cas looked away, blushing slightly at the intense stare that Dean was giving him.

"Ready for what?" A small thought entered Dean's mind, could Cas be talking abo-

"Ready for you, I, I'm ready to actually go all the way Dean" 

Wonder shone through Dean's eyes, he never thought Cas would want to do that, not for a long time.

"Are you sure? I'm not trying to pres-"

"I'm sure, I've been thinking about this for a while," Cas rolled over to face Dean, "I love you, I want to, and I want to do this rough"

They smiled at each other, and went in for another kiss. If the first ones had been hot, this one was a volcano exploding.

Rolling Cas onto his back, Dean started kissing furiously all over Cas's chest. Licking and gently biteing one nipple while twisting the other. Using all the tricks he knew to get Cas painfully hard very quick.

Groaning in pleasure, Cas bucked up his hips, trying to find some friction. Dean stilled them with a hand. He then licked his way up to Cas's ear, thank god Cas loved dirty talk, Dean was the best at it.

Still twisting a nipple in one hand, and holding down Cas's hips with the other, Dean told Cas all the dirty things he wanted to do. He was going to roll Cas over and work him open, then fuck him through the matress, and maybe fuck him a little more after he came.

Moaning in response, Cas nodded his head yes to all these things, and started to turn himself over for Dean.

Once on his stomach, Dean had Cas pull his knees underneath him, spreading his legs as wide as he could. Getting off the bed to grab Cas's tie from the clothes scattered on the floor, as well as a spare bandanna, Dean tied Cas's hands to the head board, and gagged him as well.

"God Cas I'm going fuck you so hard you're gonna bite that bandanna in half and rip the tie. I'm gonna fuck you untill you only know my name."

Groaning, Cas shoved his ass backwards towards Dean, eager to start.

Laying a hand on Cas's ass, Dean stilled him.

"First things first Cas, I've gotta get you ready."

Lowering his head down, Dean spread Cas's cheeks to see his hole, just waiting to be filled.

Wetting his lips, Dean went to town. A long lick caused Cas to shiver from the pleasure of it. Dean's tongue breached the edge, dipping in and out, moving saliva around. Moving his hand in, Dean sucked on a finger to get it soaked. He teased the edge before pushing in, making Cas arch his back from the intrusion. Dean twisted and circled slowly moving in farther, until he was in all the way down to his knuckles. He hooked his finger and began to search, looking for the one spot that could have Ca-

A sudden muffled shout and tighting around his finger was all the warning Dean had. Cas shot cum onto the bed, whimpering from the sheer intensity of it. Rubbing his back, Dean removed his finger, and leaned over, so he could talk to Cas.

"Good wasn't it? Want more? I don't want to hurt you if your overstimulated"

Dean removed the gag a little to give Cas a chance to answer.

Panting a little, Cas nodded his head, and said something Dean barely hoped for.

"Keep going, just, just keep fucking going. Ah god Dean you didn't have to stop, you need to finish to"

With a wicked grin on his face, Dean put the gag back in.

"Whatever you say Cas"

 

**We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

 

Dean slid a digit back in, working it around to loosen it up for another one. He slicked it up and was able to get two knuckles in on his own. Cas had been whimpering at the teasing, and crying from the stimulation. He finally had enough of Dean's toying and managed to shove himself back onto Dean's fingers all the way down. He let out a small cry by doing that, needing more but not being able to do anything about it.

Smiling, Dean twisted and rubbed directly onto the newly found spot. Cas arched his back and half moaned half shouted into the gag. Immense pleasure and slight pain mixing so much Cas was seeing stars.

Pulling his fingers out completely, with Cas whining at the loss, Dean lined himself up to Cas, causing him to still.

Slowly pushing in, Cas was still tight, with a heat like no other. Both men groaned at such a volume it put pornstars to shame.

Inch by inch, for what seemed like eternity, all 12 inches went in until Dean bottomed out. With a huge majority of that not only hitting Cas's prostate straight on, but rubbing it after more inches went in.

Both men just stilled for a moment. The sweet burn of the stretch and overstimulation almost making Cas come for the second time that night. And the tightening and loosening of Cas around Dean was almost to much for him to handle. 

Almost, to much for Dean to handle. 

Pulling all the way out, Dean slammed back it, nailing Cas's prostate straight on and making stars explode in his vision. 

Dean set a quick pace of pulling all the way out and slamming back in so that his thighs clapped against Cas. 

The gag in Cas's mouth was absolutely soaked through, and his tie wasn't ripped but certainly stretched out. He was moaning and writhing under Dean. Every touch was electric, stars exploding every where. There was no way that it could get any better.

Or so Cas thought.

Dean put one hand on Cas's hips, and reached around with the other one, so he could jerk Cas off to.

From simply touching Cas's dick, he was coming all over Dean's hand, every thing was just so much. So Dean held true to what Cas said earlier, Dean needed to finish to. But he wanted Cas to come one more time.

Using Cas's come to slick up his dick, Dean started to jerk him off at the same pace he was fucking him to. Dean felt it building up, he was just near the edge. He sped up on Cas, pounding in even faster and harder than before, and keeping his hand jerking at the same speed. 

With another, somewhat less muffled scream, Cas was coming on Dean's hand again, and tightening on his dick. Dean slammed in a few more times, and on the final one, he came deep inside Cas.

They both stilled for a moment, before Dean gingerly pulled out and got off the bed to get a rag.

Dean cleaned himself up, and then cleaned up Cas. He untied him from the bed, and removed the gag. Dean managed to lay a towel under Cas before he collapsed, so he wouldn't be laying in his own come. 

Pulling up a blanket, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, and snuggled into his black hair.

Cas had rolled over and fell asleep, but when Dean held him, he scooted closer, wanting to be next to him.

It had to be more than a coincidence that they met. Fate wanted them to be together.

 

**Partners In Crime**

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, any good? I plan to have 3 chapters in total, and I've already started the second one, and my freind won't let me off the hook untill I start the third chapter so don't worry, it'll be posted. Eventually. Please leave your thoughts, they're what motivate me.


End file.
